bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Companion Page I'm requesting the removal of, or at least the merging of, the Companions page. It is not necessary and a redundant page. The page is just restating info from the items page. All in favor of its removal? Mr Karonen 20:10, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :As i told on the page itself, i don't think we should remove it. The items page covers every item, and if someone just wants a short overview of all companions he can get, this page is very useful, saves scrolling up and down and lets you see easier what each of them does (by having them sorted by their kind of use as offensive via spitting/charging, or defensive by blocking or creating hearts). --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 10:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah let's just merge the whole wiki into one page and make everything a big clusterfuck. /sarcasm Davoc7 18:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :This page isn't very useful to the wiki. i agree to remove it. Legendsuper 21:32, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Honestly I think the item page is an inconvenient dictionary-sized page. The Companions page could prove somewhat useful. Otherwise just having the WOTL items removed from the items page would be a solution to the scrolling problem. Just my thoughts. FELinferno 09:03, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :The item page is nearly unusable and probably costs a huge amount of bandwidth. I basically have to use a search function. Needs to be split into sub pages. 05:50, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :The page shouldn't be deleted. The items page is annoyingly long and inconvenient as it is, it helps to have smaller subpages for each type of item. Although instead of everyone calling them Companions/followers/familiars, we should have an actual single name for them. 22:02, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I AM ERROR/ru There is no need for a single page alone to be translated into russian. It's not single Russian page in this Wiki. There's more pages besides I AM ERROR/ru and I am error/ru: Gish/ru, Isaac/ru, Achievements/ru, Gurdy/ru, Globin/ru, BossesTheSevenDeadlySins/ru, Fly/ru, Items/ru, Magdalene/ru, Mom/ru Playable characters/ru, Rooms/ru, There's Russian Wikia of tBoI, which have all of these pages NOTCHED PICKAXE Not sure why this page (http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Notched_pickaxe) is marked for deletion. It's a valid object - just found it myself. However, the type "refference" needs to be corrected, and the picture title should read "notched pickaxe." I'd do it myself, but I'm not very familiar with Wiki editing, and removing the deletion tag is more important. It doesn't need it's own page, it's on the Items page and the Wrath of Lamb page already. 16:27, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Actually this page should stay. Often times the items have very long description texts taking up the whole page. --Flajuram 19:29, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::If that is the case, then every item should get its own page, which I believe many are against due to how their entire purposes can be summarized in two to three sentences, therefore not worth the mass action of spliting the item page into 198 separate pages. In addition, the Notched Pickaxe is in no way significant above the other activation items and therefore does not warrant its own paragraph of text. Please delete this. God Robert's Cousin 23:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::The page should stay, and each item should have its own page. If I had the time and Wiki-editing skills I would do it all myself. Any Wiki worth a damn has specific item pages as well as a comprehensive list. This just seems poorly put together and inconsistent, not only should this page stay, more should be added. 22:06, November 15, 2014 (UTC) The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth This is crap. Enough said. Please sign your posts. Also, no need to post random spam/troll pages here, I'll delete them when I see them. [[User:Oil Rope Bombs|'Oil_Rope_Bombs']] ''tlak pgae'' 03:50, October 18, 2013 (UTC) There is no reason to delete the pages on game exclusive bosses and enemies. Please keep them on the wiki. Agreed, it is very frustrating when I can't find an item I want to know about. Even on the item list some of them don't come up...it should be kept. The riot This page (The riot) does not contain any items, and is not of any use to wiki. (Its about some stuff that happened at Rebirth Release on twitch) CommandoDiamond 05:40, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Boss rush room i dont really know why the room is marked for deletion maybe because its not the real name for the room or people dont believe its there but why i am posting this is that i did find the room and i did encountered at least 7 waves of bosses variating from the basement to the womb then i died so there could be more Pimhazeveld (talk) 17:45, November 6, 2014 (UTC)Pimhazeveld There is already a fully filled out page of a similar name: Throwback Boss Rush Room. this is a legitimate room in the game, i have found it twice and cleared it once. at first there are 4 reasonably powerful items in the centre that cause every boss in the game except for mom and moms heart to rush you one by one. after killing all bosses you are rewarded with another powerful item, on my run through i recieved brimstone and the mutated spider Joe-rebirth (talk) 09:55, November 18, 2014 (UTC) DO YOU PEOPLE FUCKING READ. FIRST, HIS PAGE WAS A DUPLICATE, AND THE LINKED ONE WAS FULLY FILLED OUT. NOW, REBIRTH CONTENT IS TO BE REMOVED. ALSO, I GOT LEMON MISHAP FOR MY TROUBLE, SO NO. CybeastFalzar (talk) 04:53, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Actually, the other page is a candidate for deletion/already deleted, so keep this one. 23:36, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Rebirth Items We don't need a page dedicated to just Rebirth items. Tyroth Bladesinger (talk) 11:45, November 8, 2014 (UTC) It's temporary page. It will be much easier to update common items page from this one. Lentinant (talk) 16:19, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Are you people stupid or something? Why have Lazarus, Azazel and Eden been marked for deletion? They are actual characters. I understand wanting to get rid of troll posts, but marking most of the new content like that has to be one of the most idiotic ideas I've ever seen 21:27, November 16, 2014 (UTC)Ticky Nikki :Apparently, having a useful wikia is beyond the scope of this project. Tyrasis (talk) 22:52, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :I completely agree (at least with Ticky Nikki). Seriously, why? What, are you going to go create a wiki entirely for Rebirth? If so, I'd like to see it please, because otherwise you are throwing away legitimate information. Who thought this was a good idea? :ThatPortalGuy (talk) 23:35, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :Here you go: removed :This wiki here is for the ORIGINAL Binding of Isaac. What people are doing here is create an unholy almagation of Rebirth and Original Isaac pages which make absolutely no sense. Having both games supported in one wiki simply is a logistical nightmare because every element in the entire game is required to have a new page thanks to being based off an entirely new engine. This would also require a renewnaming and restructuring of every page and file we have in order to get anything that resembles a useful structure for future wiki users and also would cause people that come here for old information to have quite some problems to find what they are looking for. We aren't alone with our stance here: The German sister wiki had this stance towards Rebirth from the get-go and only allows one single page to have rebirth information so it won't result in utter chaos. :It's quite disheartening seeing users tear down what is seen as THE compedium for the original game in just a few days by blindly pasting their stuff anywhere. New game, new wiki. In this case we merly support another already established wiki. :Doomspeaker 23:54, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :Well, at least, we could use a little pause before marking all that stuff for deletion, since there were a TONS of work done to simply jettison it. :Lentinant (talk) 00:46, November 17, 2014 (UTC) : :Sadly knowing the average wikia user, giving them any break won't do anyhting. They ignore it and complain even more when you eventually close things down. I wouldn't worry about things getting erased forever, because currently all it needs is a simple click to restore the entire page.Should you ever need something from the page you can go into its history and pick whatever you want. :Also on a side note: A lot of things were added without any kind of system and that means that eventually someone has to go through all the stuff and manually fix it. Let me tell you, It's really shitty work and not really fun to wande through articles just because someone htought they shouldn't read the rules of the wiki. :Doomspeaker 01:27, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :I spend a lot of time over at the Fallout Wiki, and over there we just use the one wiki for all the games, because there tends to be a whole lot of overlapping material. each page is marked at the top for what games the information is relevant for. With how much of Rebirth is simply building on what already exists in the origional, I don't see why you couldn't merge the wikis, just clearly label what applies to both games and what applies to only one. Almost everyone here is going to end up playing Rebirth anyway, there's no need to segment and confuse everything. Katikar (talk) 18:28, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :The fallout wiki also has a huge staff and very strict rules. If you go there and just randomly edit things or add new pages you aren't gonna last long. Yes someone could just make new subt sectiopns, categories, a new set of rebirtht templates, and constantly patrol the wiki, fix the random edits that no stupid user starts editing the original articles because they didn't bother to read, could go extract all file (which at this point is more like taking them all formt he other wiki and selling them as your own), constantly maintain a system of structured files and delete the shitton of spam images we get. Oh and this all would have to be done super carfully to not dsirupt the whole wiki so that it coculd still be used. :But there's the thing: You need that many people just to change something just a few people want with the majority of people agreeing on it being uneccessary. I doubt you can merge wikis of different wikifarm providers (we just picked up an already established wiki here btw) and that would be the same problem all over again. :The people vocal about adding Rebirth countent are just a few, is it really right to throw over years of work just for that? :Doomspeaker 21:27, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :I suppose every single mario game should have its own wiki then. :all 100+(Supermegablox (talk) 22:43, November 23, 2014 (UTC)) supermegablox : :This is kind of very late, but I agree that everything Rebirth should be removed from this wiki. It is extremely confusing for me, as a player, when I am reading this wiki, and I come across an item or bug that is in Rebirth only, and it isn't marked as such. At the very least, these games should actually keep the wikis seperate, since they are so similar that confusion is easy. 08:44, May 9, 2015 (UTC) The D100 A wikia contributor made a page on the D100, but the information was completely stolen from the Binding of Isaac: Rebirth Gamepedia. Either delete the page or make different info to make it different from the Gamepedia page. The Trueful, Somewhat helpful, 23:31, January 2, 2015 (UTC)